


Fourth Times the Charm

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: ABO Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Breeding, Broken Bones, But also, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filth, Filthy, Finger breaking, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonbinary Character, Omega Verse, Other, Past Abortion, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Sounding, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Torture, a little bit, a splash, afab language, also omega hormones, its both because hes kinda into it but, technically, they call it a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Bloodhound and Elliott have been trying for a pup, but Elliott hasn't been so eager. This time though, they're certain it'll work.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: ABO Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667881
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Fourth Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hiheyho if you don't like noncon or abo YEET I DIDN'T WRITE THIS FOR YOU 
> 
> BTW THIS IS PART OF A SERIES SO TECHNICALLY YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THE FIRST, BUT YOU SHOULD

They’d been trying for months now. 

Every time there’d been some glimmer of hope, it was promptly dashed in front of them. The sight of Elliott’s groin, covered his blood, was becoming a far too familiar sight. They weren’t sure exactly what was wrong, since outwardly, he looked to be healthy. He was a good omega, with good genes and a near perfect body. There was no physical reason why he shouldn’t have been able to carry their pups, but so far there’d been no successful pregnancies. 

The first time had been his own fault. He’d gotten too rowdy for their liking, and he should have known better than to speak out of turn like he’d done. They’d caught him sneaking food, but instead of just bowing his head and apologizing like he could have done, he started cursing at them. They hated hearing him say such foul words, since they didn’t belong in a face as pretty as his. They’d had to make an example out of that time, so they’d kicked in his right elbow until it snapped, dropping him to the floor. It wasn’t good enough, so they’d delivered him a kick to the stomach, intent on making him throw up whatever he’d eaten. 

Instead, his eyes had gone wide and his hand went to his stomach, holding his other out to make them stop. They’d asked what was wrong, but he’d just gotten up and dashed to the bathroom, a small puddle of blood on the ground where he’d been sitting. Their heart had sank as they followed him to the bathroom, where he sat hunched over in the tub, holding his gut. Elliott was gritting his teeth in pain as more blood flowed out of him, staining the crotch of his pants a bright red color. They’d fallen to their knees, sorrow completely overtaking them. 

He’d gotten pregnant so easily. He’d been in heat when they’d fucked him, the same night he’d come crawling to their doorstep. He’d opened up for them like a dream, his tight hole soaked with so much slick they could watch it drip out of him. His body was desperate for an alpha like them to fuck him, so much so that the smell of him had almost made them lose control. It awakened something so primal inside of them, and biting through his flesh to his scent glands to taint it with their own smell had been such a beautiful experience. They’d never done it before, but his blood had been sweet and now it was all theirs. Even if he’d tried to run, that bite meant he was theirs until they no longer had any use for him. 

They’d been kind enough that they’d jerked him off while they still had their knot inside him, keeping one arm around his chest so he couldn’t go anywhere. They didn’t want to risk spilling seed, not with him in such a perfect state for mating. They could still remember what they’d whispered into his ear as he’d come hard on their knot, body shaking from the orgasm. 

_ “See, little one? I can feel your body pulling my seed in deeper. It knows its purpose.  _ **_You_ ** _ , you know your purpose. You know you’re going to have my pups, whether you want them or not. Come now little omega, stop your crying. You’re going to be a beautiful mother.”  _

Elliott had only been a month into his pregnancy. It shouldn’t have been long enough for the kicking to have any effect, but there he’d been, curled up into a ball in the bathtub as the life from their pup left him. Rage didn’t quite describe it. They were heartbroken, but there was nothing they could do. Elliott must have known they’d gotten angry, must have hoped for this outcome. They’d hoped to show him the wonders of bearing their pups, but he’d gone and been an idiot on purpose. He’d just cost them their baby, and they couldn’t let that go. 

A quick cut to the right achilles tendon and their message had been made quite clear. He wasn’t to go anywhere without asking them first, though they’d been kind enough to leave the left one intact. That way he didn’t have to lean on them as much when he attempted to walk, and could hobble his way down the hallways when they called for him. It wasn’t as fast as they would have preferred, but he could still move around without a wheelchair when he needed to. They’d been surprised at how much it had bled, but the blood had all gone nicely down the drain, mixing with the remains of their first child. 

When he’d gotten pregnant the second time, they’d made him retake the test twice to be sure. They could forgive him for the first time since he’d insisted losing the pup wasn’t his intention, but after that they’d been trying to watch him much closer. When they’d had to leave the house to pick up supplies for the new pup, they’d entered the house much more quietly. Something hadn’t felt right, the scent of omega in the air was tainted with something. They could hear something too, what sounded like someone whimpering in pain.

Elliott had been in the bathroom, back against the wall, driving his fist into his abdomen. It hit each time with a dull thump, and they could already see an almost black bruise covering most of his stomach. He’d been in some kind of episode, not even looking up when they’d screamed out his name. Blood had soaked the inside of his thighs, ripping rhythmically into a puddle on the floor. He’d bitten clean through his lip trying to muffle his own pain. When he finally looked up he’d been smiling, giggling to himself in a fit of hysteria. He’d collapsed, murmuring quietly about how it was what they deserved, how he’d never give them what they were owed. 

He’d paid his pound of flesh for that one quite literally. They’d cut away the flesh of one of his calves, completely crippling his right leg. The incident had taken a lot out of him, and he’d slept for almost a week before he was fully conscious again. It had weakened him, but they’d prepared the muscle for him in a very special way to help him regain some strength. Served with a bed of dark green vegetables, all said to be beneficial to an omega who wanted a successful pregnancy. 

It had been tricky to get him to eat the meat, and eventually they had to settle for propping his mouth open and shoving chunks of it inside, pinching his nose shut until he swallowed. He’d passed out a couple times, but eventually he’d choked all of it down, piece by piece. The meat had smelled exquisite while it had been cooking, but they’d reserved the pleasure of the feast for him and him alone. He needed the energy more than they did. Once he recovered they’d redoubled their efforts, but to no avail.

The third time the test said it was twins, and Hound thought it fitting that he would bless them with the two children they’d lost at once. He’d gotten further that time than any before it, enough that Hound could feel them kicking if they touched his belly. Those days had been some of the happiest of their life, spending their nights cradling Elliott and waiting patiently for the birth. He’d glowed in those months, practically radiant. He really was a beautiful omega, and Hound knew their pups would be born healthy. They were going to get the family they’d always dreamed of, with an omega they could be proud to call their mate. It was going to be perfect.

Until Elliott tried to chew through his own wrists. 

They’d locked away everything sharp that he could use, scared that if he suffered another fit he might try and make himself infertile. Chemicals were kept under lock and key too, for fear he might try and poison his body and kill the pups that way. Hound hadn’t been gone more than a couple minutes, but by that time he’d already torn through one of his arteries, starting to pull off chunks of his own flesh and rip through the other. 

The ambulance had been too slow, and he’d lost a great deal of blood before he was stabilized and sewn back up. The blood loss had been too traumatic, and his body had aborted the pregnancy in favor of saving his own life. They’d nearly broken down in the waiting room when they’d been given the bad news. They felt cursed, doomed to never have the perfect life they so craved. All they wanted was their family, to hopefully raise two beautiful alphas, or to breed Elliott until he gave them what they wanted. They’d even be happy with an omega for a child, as long as they could be a parent. 

Doctors were of no help, and Hound was mourning the loss of two more of their children before an alpha nurse had pulled them aside and told them to keep a closer eye on Elliott. Omega’s could abort their own pregnancies if they knew a special trick, or so they were told. It was a secret passed through groups of omega’s, ones who wanted freedom from their alphas, and the freedom of choice in regards to having pups. The omega groups kept it closely guarded, and since Elliott was known for being a very vocal omega, the nurse said it was likely that he knew something. The nurse was sympathetic towards Hound, saying that they’d already lost so much, but if they could make sure Elliott couldn’t do anything to himself, they’d get what they wanted. 

Hound wiped their brow as they tightened the last of the knots, binding the unruly omega to the wooden frame. It was in a triangular shape, one side raised slightly so his pelvis was tilted. Both of his legs were bound at the angles to two poles that jutted out from it, keeping them spread wide apart. He was doing his best to thrash around, trying to spit insults from underneath the gag. His wrists were secured to the frame in front of him by metal cuffs, but he scratched at the wood, still trying to free himself. He wasn’t going anywhere though, Hound had made sure of that. They’d tightened the ropes until they were in danger of cutting off his circulation entirely, and there was no way in hell Elliott was strong enough to tear free of them. The nurse had given them the designs, saying it was the best way to get him pregnant and keep him that way. They’d have to let him out occasionally, but they could breed him until it took, and the nurse had been kind enough to slip them something to help induce a heat. 

Elliott was still trying to act tough, but it was hard to take him seriously when he was tied down, ass free for them to use as they saw fit. The position would help the seed flow down into him, and the heat inducers came with a dilator, one that would keep his cervix open so his womb was more accessible. The dilator needed time to work, but in the meantime, they had one final preparation to make. 

Hound walked around front, kneeling down to where his hands were bound. The cuffs were strong, but his hands were thin and the nurse had warned him that he might try and break his thumb to slip his hands free. The solution to that was rather simple, and took the form of a hammer in their right hand and the nails in their left. One for each palm, to keep him in place no matter what. There was another precaution that had to come first, one they were going to enjoy immensely. 

They placed their tools on the floor next to them, and grabbed a hold of Elliott’s index and middle fingers on his left hand. He tried to scratch at them with his other fingers, but they weren’t flexible enough. His hands were dainty, almost, but they had to be sure he couldn’t hurt anymore of their pups. They’d taken so much from him already, but now he was going to pay.

Hound slowly began to bend the two fingers backward, watching the fear creep into Elliott’s eyes as he realized what they were doing. He tried to yank his hand back, but they kept their grip firmly on his fingers and kept pushing. At first he tried not to react, but by the time the wet  _ snap _ echoed in the room, a tear was falling down his cheek. The second finger followed soon after, but Hound wasn’t done yet. 

They took the broken fingers and twisted them, scraping the jagged bone ends together and grinding them against one another. Elliott howled, shaking his head as his hands started to shake uncontrollably. Hound just let the ruined digits fall, before turning and looking down at him. They slipped the gag out of his mouth, careful to avoid being bitten.

“You have taken four of my pups from me,  _ omega _ , but no more. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Elliott was pale, but he looked up at them, trying to keep a brave face. “Fuck. You.” 

Hound snarled and slammed their fist into the side of his head, relishing the heavy thud it made when it connected with his temple. “You worthless brat. You have no idea how lucky you are to have me.” 

Elliott tried to raise his head again, but they drove their elbow into it and kept him down. 

“I didn’t say you could look at me,” they hissed, “I’ve half a mind to cut those pretty eyes out of your head, if I did not think it would scare my pups.”

“I won’t give them to you,” wheezed Elliott, “You don’t own me.”

“Oh really?” they smiled. “Then prey tell, Elliott, why can I smell how fertile your pretty little cunt is from here?”

They could smell the heat inducer beginning to work, and they knew slick was already starting to run down his legs. It was completely filling the room, and the scent was intoxicating. It was easy enough to lose control, but they wanted to keep a level head for now, at least until he was fully ready. 

He looked ashamed, and they knew he was trying his best to fight off the arousal. His face was starting to get flushed, and his breathing was getting a bit heavier. Hound decided to indulge a bit and pressed their nose to one of his scent glands, where they’d sunken their teeth into his flesh and marked him. An alpha’s scent helped to take the fight out of an omega, raising the levels of arousal beyond that of even the strongest heat. Elliott whimpered, and they knew it wasn’t entirely from the pain. They ran their fingers across his neck, covering him in their scent until they knew he was drowning in it. 

Laughing, they pulled back and looked at him, at how pathetic of a sight he was becoming. He was starting to drool a bit, but they didn’t bother to wipe it away. They weren’t done yet, not when he still had a price to pay. 

They grabbed his ring and pinkie finger on the same hand, gripping them tightly. “My pups deserve their vengeance, dear Elliott. I never got to know if my babies would have taken after me or not, so I shall punish you in a fitting manner.”

Hound started to bend the fingers back again, ignoring the cries of pain coming from Elliott. “Two fingers at a time, representing each pregnancy. One for each omega I could have lost, and one for each alpha. Four sets of two in all. This is your penance, my beloved, so be a good little  _ bitch _ and accept your punishment.” 

Hound kept pushing until the knuckles of his fingers touched the back of his hand. They could see the bone ends pressing against the skin, threatening to tear themselves free. They let them go before the skin split, not wanting to cause too much damage. He’d need his hands to hold the pups when they started nursing, though Hound would have to watch him the whole time.

Elliott was crying as they methodically snapped the fingers on his other hand, ruining his chances at terminating another of his pregnancies. They’d re-break them whenever they started to heal, at least until he would need to use them. They could feed and bathe him until then, so he’d have no use for working fingers. It would be good practice for when the pups were born, since they had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to hurt them once he gave birth. Hormones were released after the pups were born and he’d be enamoured with them, instinctively protective even if he loathed them. 

“I still do not understand why you made it come to this,” they confessed, as they twisted two of his fingers to finish the break. “I give you a good home, and a safe place to raise our pups. I gave you a nice bed to nest, and the promise that I would protect you and our children with my  _ life _ . Why is that such a horrible thing, hm?” 

“I don’t want them!” he cried, shaking his head, “I  _ hate  _ them! I hate  _ you _ !” ”

“Oh darling,” they sighed, cupping his face with their hands, “You are going to be a wonderful mother. I will prove it to you, I swear it. You will love these pups as I do, you’ll see. In time, perhaps you will grow to love me, as I love you.” 

They patted his cheek, wiping their hands dry of the tears as they picked up the hammer. The backs of his hands were towards them, and they were careful to put the point of the nail in between the tendons under the skin. Elliott shook his head violently. “NO! No, stop!”

Hound sighed again, adjusting their grip on the hammer. “Darling you have had your chances. I simply cannot trust you.” 

With a quick tap, the nail went into the meat of his hand, blood immediately starting to bubble around the head. It went in easier than they’d expected, blood helping the nail slide into the wood beneath. They tapped it a few more times, until the head of the nail was flush to his skin, and he couldn’t pull against it anymore. 

They hammered the second one in, giving it an experimental tug to make sure it was stuck fast. When it didn’t move, they were satisfied and dropped the hammer. Elliott was still crying, but at least their pups would be safe now. They stood up and walked around back between his legs, breathing in the smell of him.

Slick was starting to run down the table, dripping onto the floor below. They’d have no trouble with him fighting back, and his body would receive their knot as many times as it took. They’d breed him every day if they had to, even if he started to overflow with their cum, they’d keep doing it until they knocked him up properly. They’d just fuck the seed in as deeply as they could, cutting away his cervix if they grew desperate enough.

They weren’t going to be denied their family any longer. 

Elliott sobbed as they pushed a finger inside him slowly, body heaving with his cries as they tested how ready he was. 

“You bastard,” he moaned, “Why… _ why  _ can’t you just let me  _ die _ ? Please, just kill me. Please,  _ please _ , anything but  _ this _ .” 

Hound pushed their finger in deeper, doing as the nurse had instructed trying to find the opening of his cervix. They needed to make sure the dilator had worked, and they smiled when they felt their fingertip push into something. Elliott moaned, body starting to shake as they traced the opening with their finger. They would have loved to spend more time making sure it was open as wide as it could go, but the smell of him was starting to become too much. They could already feel their knot starting to swell, and they wanted nothing more than grab him by the hair and breed him properly. 

Their own breath was starting to pick up as they undid their belt. They wanted to bury their cock into his heat, to fuck  _ their  _ pups into  _ their _ omega, until their legs gave out and they had nothing more to give him. 

Hound sighed in pure bliss and they started to push the head in, hands grasping at the backs of his thighs for support. Their vision nearly went white as they sunk further into him, Elliott clenching his body as if trying to pull them deeper. It was the omega in him, desperate for an alpha to come and relieve the tension in his body. That was the beautiful thing about him, his body would beg for an alpha even if his mind hated the idea. He was an omega, a hole to be bred. He was already their omega, and now he was going to be a parent alongside Hound, whether he liked it or not.

Elliott felt like he was burning up, but it was a wet heat and Hound didn’t have to push hard. Once the head was fully inside, Hound snapped their hips forward and thrust into him, too impatient to wait any longer. They had to grab onto him for support, the feeling of fucking into him already enough to make their knees shake. 

“F-fuck,” he breathed, a high, keening noise escaping his mouth. “P-please, Hound, I-”

Hound dug their nails into his hip, and thrust into him as hard as they could, crashing against his cervix. “Address me properly,” they snarled.

“ _ Alpha! _ ” he cried, “A- _ ah _ , Alpha,  _ please _ ..”

The rest was lost amid wordless begging as he babbled senselessly, whimpering with every thrust. Hound moaned in turn, losing themself to the pleasure that shot through them. Hearing Elliott mewling beneath them was something they loved, and he was writhing as best he could, tugging on the nails buried in his hands. 

“Ngh! T-too m-much… Alpha, Alpha!” 

Hound bent at the waist to get closer to his ear, eager to be closer to the whimpering little creature. “Come now,  _ Omega, _ I have fucked you harder than this. I bet I could fuck open this hole until I could be inside you properly. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _ Aaah, _ y-yes! Yes, Alpha, please!” 

Hound smiled, breathing in the scent. Elliott always begged when they fucked him in heat, his instincts ripping away any self control he had left. It was easier to beg then to fight it, and their knot was what his body craved. Elliott’s heats were painful for him, and any kind of relief that was offered, he’d take once persuaded enough. 

“You like taking my cock?” they whispered, “Hm? Like it when I breed you like this?”

“ _ Yes! _ Please, please give it to me!”

There was something satisfying about tearing away Elliott’s self control. He was always so proud until they had him bent over. He liked to pretend he was above nature, but every time they’d bred him after the first, when he knew how good it felt, he’d begged them for it. An omega would say whatever it needed to to get a knot, no matter how embarrassing it was. They’d played it back for him once, letting him hear his own desperate cries when he’d tried to deny how much he loved it. This is what the gods had made him for, and he was a fool for ever trying to deny it. Once they knew how good it was, they’d end up presenting themself to their alpha whenever they were asked. They would get Elliott to that point eventually, maybe after he gave birth to the first litter of pups. It was quite a lovely thought. 

Hound couldn’t hold back their own rather obscene moan, still fucking into him as hard as they could manage. Their knot was slapping against him with every thrust, but they weren’t ready to push it fully in yet. They wanted him to beg a little longer.

“What do you want, omega?”

Elliott made a beautiful noise as they nipped at his shoulders, grinding their teeth into his skin until he choked out an answer. “K-knot… y-yours… please, I want it!” 

“You want me to fuck this tight little omega pussy? Want your alpha to take what’s theirs?” 

Elliott was drooling even more now, and when they yanked his head back, they could see his eyes rolling up and fluttering shut. 

“God,  _ yes _ ,” he choked out, sounding so beautifully broken. 

“I am going to breed you so good, darling. So deep, just for you.” 

Elliott tried to grit his teeth and refuse, but Hound just bit down hard on his back until their canines pierced the flesh. 

“Alpha,” he sobbed, and Hound knew they had him. “Just give it to me, please, I want your seed! I want all of you, please!”

Hound was more than happy to grant his wish. They pushed their knot past his already stretched hole until they were seated deep inside him. Hound cried out as they came, still fucking into him as much as they could. They needed to make sure to push their come in as far as they could, needed to make sure he took it all. 

Their knot kept them locked together as Hound sagged against him. Elliott was still whimpering, tears pouring down his cheeks and saliva coating his lips. Hound moved their hands down to his belly where they could feel the bulge of their cock, rubbing circles in the tight muscles to make him relax. They rested their hands against his skin, imagining seeing how the skin would stretch and how he’d swell. He’d carry this one to term, and they couldn’t wait to hold him in their arms and he nursed their pup. They could feel how much they’d come inside him, and they knew there’d be no need for a second breeding. He was a good omega, absolutely perfect for them.

They kissed his shoulder, licking away a droplet of blood. They could taste just how fertile he was, as it added a sweetness to the fluid. They smiled against his skin, content. 

“I love you, darling.”

Beneath them, Elliott just cried silently to himself, too exhausted to move. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I know I uploaded something like a day ago but ssshhh I had a random second wind and I was like eh I can't sleep anyway so fuck iittttt
> 
> I'm gonna be in self isolation for two weeks when I get back to my homeland and ahahahahahaha I'm gonna go batty from being inside that long :^D I don't have the virus it's just my countries new policy so wish me luck
> 
> I've been in an ABO mood recently and I was like hey I have a good friend I wanna write a gift for so lmao hey dude this ones for you lmao. Surprise!! This is what I've been very badly hinting at for the past couple days!!! Here's my thank you for you keeping me entertained with your delicious miragehound AU's!
> 
> JOIN MY NSFW 18+ APEX SERVER WE LOVE NEW MEMBERS WHO LOVE DARK N NASTY FICS  
> https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV
> 
> Kthnx I've got a headache bye  
> -P


End file.
